The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to assembly pins and, more particularly, to washers for retaining assembly pins.
Assembly pins may be used in assemblies to prevent bolts or other elements from breaking or being damaged when used in joints, couplings, or other connections. For example, when two elements are to be connected, bolts or other fasteners may be configured to support or hold a pre-load, but once the connection is completed, an assembly pin may be provide to bear most of the load in supporting the joint or connection. This is configuration is traditionally used for shear loads, and the assembly pin may be a shear pin.
In such uses, the pins are to be secured, trapped, or locked within or at the joint/connection to prevent working out. Securing, trapping, or locking the pins in place may be carried out in a variety of ways including using cotter pins, staking, friction rings, clips, lock washers, or adding additional parts to the assembly to trap or secure the pin after installation.